Red Vines and Diet Coke
by justagirlwithbigdreams
Summary: gkm fill:Kurt and Blaine are each porn stars and they're also married. They've done many scenes together and in the porn industry they are very popular and very successful. Individually, they are very high in demand. Together, they are fan favourites. Fans watching them can just tell that there's something different about them when they have sex.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt couldn't believe he was here. Sitting in front of him was his idol. The one and only Oprah. Yes, that's right, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had made it, he finally achieved his dreams of being a Broadway star and designer, however making it here hadn't been easy.

Time seemed to fly by and before Kurt knew it, Oprah asked the question that all the interviewers asked.

"So, what exactly got you into doing pornography?"

"Originally, I didn't even think of doing porn, I mean I wanted to be on Broadway but being told you are worthless every day of your life, you believe it. I was so naive to think, a prince would come and save me but I realised no prince was going to save me, I had to do it myself. So after graduation, I moved to New York, where I thought all my dreams would come true, but after month and months of rejections, I met this guy, chandler, he was so sweet and I thought he was the love of my life, so when he said, he could get me a job at his company, I jumped at the chance, I didn't realise it was porn until the audition"

"So he didn't tell you worked in a porn company?"

"No! I was so angry and embarrassed but the director said that I had the right look for porn; I looked like an innocent, corruptible boy yet also a really feisty sex kitten. He said I would make a ton of money because men loved guys like me. But I decided not to do it, but again after months and months of rejection, I thought I'm not getting any younger, I was 24 and still hadn't made it, so I called up the company and that was that."

"You found instant success through doing porn, right?"

"Yes, I did, I was making a lot of money and had flexible hours so I could still work for vogue and also pursue my musical theatre career. But shortly after that me and chandler broke up, he was always jealous and he never believed anything I said, he also became abusive so I ended our relationship, and that's when I decided to stop having relationships, they always ended in the same way, jealousy, distrust and eventually one of us has a broken heart."

"Shortly after that, you meet Blaine Anderson, who's now your husband. Can you tell me about when you first meet him?

Kurt Hummel smiled, this was his favourite question, and Talking about his husband gave him butterflies in his stomach

"Well..."


	2. Blaine first day part 1

**Thanks for all the support. It's my first time writing a GKM fill, Hope you like this chapter xoxo**

Blaine Anderson was like any typical teenage boy, he often fantasised about sex but instead of wanting to be with girls, he wanted to be with boys, well one boy in particular.

Blaine Anderson can't remember what his life was like, before Kurt Hummel, Yes Blaine was in love with a porn star and he wasn't ashamed, he even told his two BFFS, Sam and Tina. They all knew about the man who had taken Blaine's heart even if he didn't know about it. Blaine was adamant in his idea that he would meet Kurt Hummel and they would fall in love.

Which was why Blaine was now standing outside of Treasure Island Media, he was really nervous because beyond this door was the man, he had fantasised about, for most of his teenage life and even still does.

"Blaine, are you going in or not? It's not too late to back out."

Blaine turned to his best friend, Sam

"I'm just nervous, I mean I am going to be having sex with him in about 10 minutes, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Blaine, dude, you will be fine, how can he not like you, I mean you're super hot, in a not gay way." Replied Sam with his hands held up in surrender.

"Well, wish me luck."

And before Blaine even got a replied he was opening the door and walking into the studio. It wasn't like he imagined, it was just like any other film studio. A tall man, with sandy coloured hair walked towards him.

"Hi, Blaine, I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'm the owner and director of this company, I hope you aren't too nervous for your first shoot."

It was then Sebastian realised Blaine wasn't listening he was too busy staring at Kurt Hummel, eating a cupcake at the food table.

"Yeah, he's my star" he said proudly

"Why don't you go over and say hi" he said, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere else with him as Kurt Hummel had the ability to make men into bumbling idiots without even realising it.

Blaine immediately started walking towards the table, eyes firmly on Kurt, when something stopped him in his tracks, There Kurt was kissing, Adam Crawford, an English porn actor who worked with Kurt on many of his movies.


End file.
